


Here for You (Platonic! Peter Parker x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “platonic!Peter Parker x Reader. Reader uses Wreak Your Journal when anxiety is going through the roof and Peter sees this @ school but doesn’t say/do anything because Reader looks completely chill but is actually internally screaming and they don’t talk a lot but later finds out when one of Reader’s friends asks about the book so he feels terrible AF.    MCU Peter P.”





	Here for You (Platonic! Peter Parker x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry that it took me so long to get to this one, I just needed some inspiration… Yeah, super bowl trailer did it for me. This is also super short, so sorry for that. Anywho, this happened. Sorry, my dude.

“Yo, (Y/n)!” your friend ran up to you. You snapped your journal shut and turned around on the bench to see (f/n) sit next to you. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” you lied. “What’s up with you?”

 

“You’ll  _never_ guess who I ran into today!”

“Was it Ned?” you asked monotoned. Your friend had a huge crush on the poor kid and was  _all_ they talked about.

“ _No_ ,” they shoved you, “but close. I saw Peter and guess what  _he_  said!”

“Uh,  _I’m Peter Parker and I’m a huge dork?_ ”

 

“ _Ha ha ha_ , no. He invited us to hang out with him after school to build the new life-size R2-D2 lego set Ned’s mom bought him.”

“Cool,” you smiled. “I’ll think about it.”

“Oh come on,” they leaned against you, “you  _have_ to come. It’ll be fun.”

“I  _said_ I’ll think about it.”

“Which is (Y/n) speak for no.”

“No, it’s not.”

 

“Whatever,” they stood up. “See ya later?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around.” You went right back to writing in your journal.

 

## Peter’s POV

I opened the door to let Ned and (F/n) in.

“Are you ready?” Ned asked excitedly as he set the giant box down on the coffee table in the living room.

“You know it,” (F/n) said as they sat next to him.

 

“Do you guys know if (Y/n) is coming? Just curious,” I asked awkwardly.

“You  _know_ how she is,” (F/n) shrugged, “she doesn’t really get out much anymore. She’s always writing in that stupid journal. It’s whatever.”

“You’re not worried?” I sat down on the floor beside the coffee table as Ned opened the Lego box.

“She’s not my kid or anything, ya know?”

“Yeah, yeah,” I crossed my arms. “So, how many pieces are we looking at here?”

 

## Your POV

After school, you went to the park to sit on a bench and write. The notebook in your hand, titled ‘Wreck Your Journal’, was full of helpful writing prompts and tips that helped you when you were feeling anxious. It wasn’t the perfect method for dealing with your feelings but it was cheaper than therapy.

It was a quiet afternoon so you didn’t bother with music today, you just wanted to listen to the sounds of the city.

 

“Hey!” You jumped about 5 feet in the air. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

You saw your best friend since childhood Peter Parker walk up to you.

 

“Oh, uh, hey Peter,” you hastily closed your journal. “I was just lost in thought, sorry.”

“It’s cool,” he stood awkwardly in front of you. “So, uh, what’s up with your book?”

“Nothing,” you said too quickly.

“Whoa, okay,” he held his hands up in surrender. “I was just curious.”

 

“Sorry…  _I just_ … It’s my wreck journal.”

“Your what?” Peter sat next to you slowly.

“It’s a wreck your journal that I use to help with my anxiety… It helps me to forget about my problems for a little while.”

“But you’re always writing in that.”

“…”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I had no idea you were having so much trouble.”

“It’s fine,” you lied. “I’m handling it.”

“Well, as your best friend-I  _am_ still your best friend, right?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you shoved him playfully.

“Okay then as your best friend I’m  _always_ here for you.”

 

“…Thanks, Pete,” tears unconsciously began to form in your eyes.

“ _Hey_ -”

“Oh  _shut up_ ,” you hugged him tightly. “You’re the best.”

 

“ _Seriously_ , are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah, I, I think I’ll be okay… but, maybe we could go out for coffee or something? Just so we can talk.”

“Sure,” Peter said immediately. “I’m here for you.”


End file.
